


Like them

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thispromptSam will save his brother. He will.Now that Dean is a demon, the knight of hell. He became his own worst nightmare. You know what's worse? He can't even die.Dean trying to kill himself with that blade (repeatedly out of despair) and Sam being all protective, promising they will figure this out.





	Like them

**Author's Note:**

> Serious warning!! triggering material.  
> this was written right after S9 finale.

***  
“Look at me Sam!” Shouted Dean tired of the stupid empty promises made by his brother. “Look at me!!” Sam shivered as the lights flickered and the whole room was upside down as if a mini hurricane hit them in the blink the darkness lasted.

“I AM looking at you Dee. And we’ll find a way, okay?”

Sam found Dean once more planting sigils, trying to use a secret book from one of the many full of unsorted stuff on the bunker to kill himself.

He already tried with Ruby’s knife, now safely kept in Sam’s room, with a couple demon sigils on the box, along with three or four angel blades.

That came after he shot himself, dean shot himself and Sam was crazy with sorrow when his brother gasped back to life, complete and unharmed.

The despair in Dean’s attempts was worst and worst. “There is no way, Sam. Don’t you see it?” Dean shouted again, and rubbing his face with his hands.

“This is me, not just something possessing me, this is just me… I’m one of them, I’m…” It sounded as if something took the air out of his lungs and he ran to the bathroom puking the nonexistent contents of his stomach. 

Dean was sobbing on the floor of the bathroom, hating the thing he became.

“I’m one of them…”

Sam got close and on his knees to see at his brother face.

“You’re not, you’re Dean Winchester, a fucking hunter Dean, a HUNTER!!”

Dean motioned with his hands and Sam flew a couple feet away gasping surprised.

“Don’t you see it?” Dean finally stopped struggling. “I m just like the thing that killed mom.”

That’s why Sam had to let go, That’s why Sam didn’t dare to stop Dean when his brother held the vanishing demons bomb and let it fell at his feet.

There is a spot in the bathroom near Dean’s room now, with the shape of wings, as instead of a black eyed demon disappearing in a flash of white an angel lost his life there.

Sam will never forgive himself.

The end  
___


End file.
